


Parenting is hard

by skatty



Series: Late Night Drabble [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 'memories to make and stuff to break', Come on, ERNEST HEMMINGWAY VEGA, Gen, Teens being teens, and doing stupid stuff, its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: Lucien and Ernest are troublemakers.





	Parenting is hard

**Author's Note:**

> One of my late night drabbles @u@  
> To train writing I sometimes take random first lines and come up with something to write about.  
> This is one such thing.

 

“Is this your car?“ 

 

Lucien stepped around the black mondeo. No way that this twaddle of Ernest could have gotten a car. Not even Lucien himself had one, but God did he want one. 

 

“Yep,” Ernest said, trying to sound cool and lurching against the black vehicle, casually flipping his hair to the side as if he had long hair. 

 

Lucien cracked up. “You look dumb,” he said and Ernest snarled. “You too. “

 

The teenager ignored Ernest and looked back to the car, still wondering of that was  _ really  _ Ernests. Probably not. Definitely not. 

 

“Okay, so if it’s yours, let's drive somewhere, “ Lucien shrugged. 

 

“Uh - “ Ernest dropped every expression for a moment, before he gathered back his cool and shrugged too. “Yeah pfhh…  I mean… I would, but if you drive as much as I do, you just kinda don't wanna sometimes, you know? It's a… It's a driver's thing.“

Ernest smiled, pleased with himself. Lucien crossed his arms and shifted. 

 

“Ok. I drive you somewhere then. I mean… It's yours, so you'll let me right?“

 

Ernest snarled. “Ehhh no??? “

 

“Then you do it. Or… Is that car not yours? “

 

“It is! “ Ernest rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

 

“So where is the problem of me driving then?” 

 

Lucien shrugged and looked away. “I mean…  unless it isn't yours but your da-”

 

“Alright fine! Yeah! You wanna drive? You can drive! “ Ernest threw his arms above his head before he casted the car keys over to lucien. Lucien was surprised that Ernest had the keys at all. 

 

But all of that didn't even really matter now. Lucien was about to drive a freaking car.  _ Sweet.  _

 

So he walked over to the driver's side and sat inside of the vehicle. Ernest followed up, riding shotgun now. He seemed oddly nervous. Lucien ignored it. 

 

The seat was pretty far back so Lucien needed to change that first. He wasn't as tall as Hugo. 

 

For a moment he hesitated though, should he really do that now? 

 

As he turned the car on and listened to the engines starting all of his doubts were suddenly washed away. This would be freaking great. 

 

And it was. 

 

Until Lucien mistook the break with the speed pedal again. In his panic he also let go of the steering wheel and successfully drove over Mats yard fence. 

 

Damien had been in front of his own house, looking at the plants as he had heard the crash. 

“No,” he mumbled as he looked over the street and clearly saw Hugo's car. “Please, “ he begged silently and sighed as he picked up in the sound of Ernest and Lucien fighting. At least they were alright. 

 

“ERNEST HEMMINGWAY VEGA! WHAT THE HELL?! “ Hugo ran across the street. 

 

Damien watched him run and looked up, met Mats gaze in the window across the street. The barista slowly shook his head, for he had just build up a new fence a week ago. 

 

Truth to be told, Damien wished to walk back inside but there was no use in that. He slowly walked over to Mats yards as well where Lucien obviously looked into another direction while Ernest shouted that all of that wasn't his fault. Hugo on the other hand was in awe because of his damaged car and the fact that Ernest apparently had gotten his hands on the car keys. 

 

“How did you… Why did you?? “ Hugo gestured wildly and Damien stopped next to him. 

 

“It was his idea! “ Ernest pointed over to Lucien who growled. “You're lying.”

 

“I’m not! You wanted to drive _and_ you let go of the steering wheel!! Who even does that? “

 

“Well you got the car keys and said it's okay! “

 

“Because you made me get them! “

 

“Well you lied and said that you got a car, “ Lucien shrugged. 

 

“Stop! Both of you! I can't believe this,” Hugo rubbed his hands over his head. 

 

Damien looked over to his son. “Are you okay Lucien? “ he asked, worried and yet furious. Lucien shrugged and Damien dropped that talk for now. He looked over to Hugo. “I'll cover for the damage of your car. “

 

Hugo just helplessly nodded while Damien gave Lucien to understand to follow him home. “We talk this out now, “ he mumbled, holding back his anger before he turned around. Lucien didn't leave without flashing Ernest a mischievous grin though. 

Ernest was furious but Hugo stopped him in his anger. 

“We go home too. I can't believe you, Ernest. My God, “ Hugo growled and grabbed his sons hood before shoving him a few steps in front of him. 

 

Ernest obliged and walked home with him.

 

Meanwhile Mat wondered who would cover for his fence… And if the car would now just stay in his garden…. 


End file.
